Chase the Invisible
by shadows-insanity
Summary: she was born to be a misfit... but what happens when she is raised by demon exterminators.meets another missfit named naraku, meets sess, ryuu and another. what is a girl to do when she is sent on a dangerous journey. enter kagome
1. Default Chapter

READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!  
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA….AT ALL!I ONLY OWN TSUMETAI, JASHIN AND RYUU. NEIGA AND REI, ALSO NIKORI, SHES THE KAGOME OF THE SERIES.  
  
SO BUZZ OFF MY CASE AND READ ON THIS BIO PAGE.  
  
HEY EVERYONE I AM TRYING TO UPDATE 'THE LOVE OF POWER BUT I NEED ADVICE ON IT….SO WHEN YOU REVIEW AS YOU WILL (I HOPE) YOU WILL GIVE IDEAS..  
  
THERE WILL ALSO BE A VOTING FOR PAIRINGS!  
  
THEY WILL BEGIN LATER.  
  
THIS IS THE INFO PAGE AND SO YOU GET EVERYTHING PLEASE READ!  
  
CHARACTERS:  
  
Kagome: kagome is a normal human but with extensive training. Her story is told in my view. SHE is born in the feudal era, a demon slayer like sango but not like sango(you have to read)  
  
hikaru: a lord, the eastern lord to be exact…..a friendly lord and sesshoumeru's closest friend. He is another main character. He has the hair like fire. It is crimson at the roots but melds into yellow as it reaches the end at his waist and flows gracefully also, and it looks mixed like fire as a in the ponytail, which is rare. He has crimson wings that can fold nicely. He wears the exact same as sesshoumeru but black, and gold flowers on the sleeves. He holds a glaive always, black handle with a silver blade, gold designs flow over it in the shape of ancient words. In short he is a hawk youki with the skills of fire at his whim. On his cheeks, and wrists are stripes the color a black. On his forehead is a small fire that glimmers and changes colors every second like true flames. His eyes are the reddest on the outside but are golden outlining his irises. His face was fascinating to every beholder (in a good way)  
  
Sesshoumeru: the usual, cold and uncaring to most but the special few  
  
Jashin: as his name describes, the devil a hanyeu with not the care to be youki but have absolute power. His hair is the color of the shadows, black. His eyes are greener then any plant. He wears a black hemeka and pants.   
  
ryuu: a personal friend of Tsumetai. He is a youki of ice, and dragon in one (a ice dragon!) he handles twin swords gracefully. He has blue hair like ice and falls to his waist but looks like his mid back when it is a high ponytail, which is a lot. His claws are black and deadly . And silver eyes but with snake like irises. He wears black non stop as does every other warrior. Blue swirls on the edges to state his clan and on the back is the castle symbol of a hawk head. He also has a blue scaley dragon tail. With deeper blue ridges down the top middle. Warm scales and not slimey at all. They are smooth though and a muscular tail. It was the length of his body. A force to reckon with when he is mad. His patience is infinity (like someone else we know! *glares at sesshoumeru.*) he rarely will become friends with others as long as he is a warrior. Which is his whole life, so he has few friends.  
  
Rin   
  
Inuyasha  
  
Sango  
  
Miroku  
  
Shippou  
  
Neiga: a female white panther, she is about the size of kirara when she grows up, a youki panther with the power of water at her giant paws. Her name is negai(night) because at night she can slink off and disappear, and where kagome found her.  
  
Naroku:same evil…..but not as evil, he dosnt really have the biggest role in this story.  
  
Anyone else?I don't know so you'll have to read 


	2. the begining

……sorry I haven't updated my other story…I so have a writers block and no ones giving suggestions *er erm stares pointly at all fans* oh well on with the story……  
  
kagome shifted the heavy~ish sword around to her other shoulder, Shippou beamed up at her blissfully. Kagome giggled as he snuggled into her chest and fell asleep. Kagome's demon exterminator outfit showed a lot of her curves but left enough for it to be decent. The armour was a navy blue with silver designs instead of her friend sango's which was red and gold.   
  
  
  
The two woman were from a village hated by most demons, a village that specialized in demon extermination. "sango I'll take this sword to sesshoumeru~sama." sango nodded and handed the package to her. "take Shippou and I'll take naraku." they nodded in agreement and naraku slid to next to her. Sango slid into the night and in her spot like magic a white panther appeared "ohayo neiga, and meat tonight?" neiga looked down then at the surrounding forest with unease. Kagome nodded in understanding and started walking again to the west. Naraku walked next to her silently.   
  
*sango appeared next to miroku quietly." miroku watched her. "how was it.?" (not perverted!!!) sango nodded while watching inuyasha intently. "kagome will give the sword to sesshoumeru, you will see when we get there." shippou rolled in his sleep mumbling kagome's name lovingly. Sango smiled and held him securely, kirara sat on her shoulder. The two people joined inuyasha after jashin akuumi's deceit. 'fair kagome, naraku protect her…'*  
  
"Anything on your mind my friend?" naraku grumbled in agitation. Kagome grumbled in reply. "just a question geez I swear." neiga in her own way laughed at them. "cough it up neiga, one day I hope this bites you in the butt." neiga quieted instantly and started grumbling.  
  
So here we are with three grumbling people and in no mood for fun. Kagome stopped as she kneeled next to neiga. The package held tightly in her arms. Kagome watched as naraku and neiga stiffened. They were so near sesshoumeru's castle that kagome could feel all the youki's jaki and such. She then sighed and stood up as she felt inuyasha's presence. Kagome was never fond of inuyasha after she saw how he treated the strange girl from the future. 'nikori wasn't it?' kagome shook her head and began moving again. Neiga whined in annoyance, she wasn't fond of all the youki and inuyasha who treated her like she was a dumb beast. 'stupid inuyoiki.'   
  
kagome glanced at naraku who was sneering in distaste. "I had to come why?" kagome sighed, "because there are so many youki and they make me uncomfortable," naraku nodded in understanding. "plus I have a couple shikaan shards that youki like." naraku understood this too because he also had a shikaan shard or two, he didn't use them since he was 'content' at his own power. Kagome's shards were purified by herself thanks to her miko blood from somewhere… where.. from a powerful miko by the name of 'midiroku….you created this jewel when you died, I won't let any evil consume it. .' kagome sighed as they came to a huge clearing, and in the middle stood a castle like building. In front of them stood sesshoumeru and inuyasha, his group was in the nearby, sango next to them. Kagome walked up to the battling siblings. She unwound the cloth from the sword, the toujikan glittered while the evilest jaki rolled of it in waves. Kagome wrinkled her nose in distaste, then stared at sesshoumeru. "sesshoumeru you gift from the evil sword crafter is here."   
  
Sesshoumeru smirked as he knocked inuyasha down and walked up to kagome. Sesshoumeru gave respect to kagome, out of almost everyone kagome didn't fear of him of the slightest bit. He looked over the sword, the toujikan sensed inuyasha and it gave a even worst aura out of it. Kagome winced as it burned her. "take it lord." he did and frowned of the slightest bit as he noticed the burns.  
  
Instantly a battle of the auras, or more likely of the wills pursued. The two auras battles but sesshoumeru's over powered it's by a lot. The sword vibrated as it was swung toward inuyasha, sparks of jaki shot out and hit inuyasha squarely in the chest. Kagome frowned as inuyasha went to the brink of consciousness. A arrow shot out to the middle of the two brothers, the shooter…..kikyo. Kagome's eye twitched as she stepped in front of sesshoumeru, who was preparing to swing again.   
  
A ring of metal clashing against metal rung out, the sound was beautiful. Kagome's sword was pressing against sesshoumeru's in earnest. Her skill was phenomenal. Sesshoumeru growled at the guards who were watching them instead of doing there job. Kagome rolled her eyes. "sesshoumeru if you kill inuyasha now, then where would the fun be in the future?" sesshoumeru growled in agitation and withdrew his sword.   
  
He left to the caste without a word. Kagome sheathed her sword and followed, naraku and neiga in close pursuit.   
  
*hour later*  
  
Sesshoumeru walked yet again around his castle. Kagome passed by as he walked by her. Kagome was leaning against the wall leisurely. Sesshoumeru growled. Everyone who had a sense of self perseverance knew to stay out of his way. But obviously kagome wasn't a lucky member in that department. Naraku and neiga were in the courtyard up in a willow tree where they could stare at people in distaste. (people watching! One of the funniest things to do in the world!)   
  
"shouldn't you be gone human?" kagome laughed softly, music to anyone's ears. "shouldn't you be calmer then that?" sesshoumeru rounded about to her. He snapped in anger, "I can do whatever I want! I am the lord here not you." kagome looked unfazed. She bent her hand to stretch it, multiple burns littered her palms. "you may be lord but I can purify you 'till the sun turns black." he smirked. "but you won't" kagome frowned. "damn you." he smiled as he walked up to her and took hold of her wrist, studying the burns. "come on lets bandage these."   
  
Kagome followed him to a room where herbs stood on top of one another, and rolls of gauze/bandages sat in a neat pile.   
  
Kagome sat on the counter top like table and he grabbed a small jar. He rubbed it into her hands steadily. Kagome didn't make a peep. "come on we know you want to swear." kagome sniffed in distaste. "we were taught to ignore all pain." sesshoumeru laughed. "just do it, it will release the frustration of the sword, I know you really hate that sword right now." he finished wrapping the burns up and stepped back. "really sesshoumeru?" sesshoumeru sighed as she didn't say his proper title….at least it wasn't like last week. She called him fluffy in happiness. "go ahead."  
  
Sesshoumeru covered his ears as kagome exploded…  
  
"thatgoddamnswordicantbelieveitburnedme.ihopeitdiesapainfulandmiserabledeath.andwhythehelldidyouhavetorubsohardononburns.goddamnyousesshoumeruyoubetterbehappyiwontpurifyyouassintonextmonth!!!"  
  
In real life she said that but so you can all understand she said,  
  
"god damn sword I can't believe it burned me! I hope it dies a painful and miserable death. And why the hell did you have to rub so hard on my burns! God damn you sesshoumeru you better be happy I won't purify you into next month!"  
  
By now kagome was a little red with the lack of air. `in the garden naraku and neiga laughed at her anger. Other youki were staring in the direction of the castle in amusement. They all knew lady kagome as she comes by every so often to say hi or do a mission.  
  
Kagome took a couple deep breaths and walked into the hall, ryuu was waiting for her on the other side of the door. Kagome watched ryuu carefully as he look back at her fully in the eyes. Respect and sadness dotted them a silver color. Sadness for her pain and understanding her mood because of the temporary separation from her kit, respect for not getting sliced and diced by sesshoumeru for yelling at him in the face.   
  
Kagome led herself to her room and went to the small wardrobe. It was decorated mahogany with inu youki's in there true form mourning to the moon. Kagome chose a deep blue kimono with pink cherry blossoms floating down in.   
  
Kagome walked to the garden and scooped mini neiga up into her arms. The little kitteness (is that a word?) and started rubbing her head softly. Rin had engaged sesshoumeru in a active game of hide-an-go-seek. Naraku slept aware of everything in his surroundings. The moment of piece was short lived as a squeal of relief and pain echoed close by. Kagome stood up and looked around sharply. "shippou?" another squeal echoed yet closer as shippou bounded into view with a guard on his tail. Kagome scooped him up and shushed him lovingly. A gash ran over his shoulder. Kagome whipped her kimono out and slowed the bleeding with it. "shippou who did this to you?" By this time everyone in the garden were watching them but rin, who was whisked off instantly. One word was uttered and kagome quaked with anger. If she was a youki her eyes would be painted crimson and blood would run, but I said as before if. But kagome just growled and held him closer. Ryuu stepped forwards and looked at her intently. "lets bandage him up kagome~chan." kagome nodded and they hurriedly walked off.   
  
Sesshoumeru stood stock still as he watched the three walk off. "chan???" naraku laughed deeply, !!! "don't worry lord, they have known each other for years, like family." sesshoumeru growl with annoyance. He whisked off into his chambers.  
  
Kagome sighed as she watched shippou breath in content as he smelled kagome's scent nearby. Kagome changed into a sapphire blue silk gown that had straps and went down to her feet. A yukata robe held more modesty for her. Kagome smiled as shippou woke up and jumped into her arms. Instantly he started to play with the braid she had set her hair to, and slung it over her shoulder. shippou remembered to use his claws carefully. Kagome heard a mew and looked down, neiga stood there looking at her with watery eyes. Kagome laughed as she scooped her into her arms. The two youki continued to play with her braid. "what is with you two and my hair?" shippou laughed. "because it is so soft and smells like African violets and lilacs! And I think lavender is your natural scent…what do you use on your hair to make it smell like this?" kagome laughed. "something called shampoo my two little fuzzles."   
  
She walked outside to the balcony and down the stairs that led to the sea shore. The ocean glimmered in the bluish moon. The soft lapping instantly quailed any trouble some thoughts from their minds. Kagome laid the blanket on the soft white sand she had brought along (the blanket not the sand!) the blanket was a soft silk like material she had brought with her in her bag. The blanket was a black color with a blue dragons and silver phoenix facing each other. Shippou and neiga sat on the blanket then curled up with kagome by their side. "sing a *yawn* song to us 'kasson." kagome laughed as she stood up. "this is a story and a song…in a way I think. It happens when your trust can be broken."  
  
Kagome stared singing softly into the breeze and in the 1 mile radius of the deserted beach any lucky soul could listen, if they were youki or if they weren't . Shippou and neiga heard it clearly like wood flutes, and they loved it.   
  
"Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intensions were about That's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head That's what you get for falling again You can never get him out of your head   
  
It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love   
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and Her killer Instinct tells her to, be aware of evil men And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head   
  
It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love Love   
  
Pretty girl, pretty girl Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out You can never get 'em out of your head   
  
It's the way That he makes you cry It's the way That he's in your mind It's the way That he makes you fall in love   
  
It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love Love…."  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled as she saw shippou and neiga sleeping soundly with smiled on their faces. Kagome sat with her knees drawn up so she could rest her chin on them. Kagome smiled motherly, then warmly as ryuu, sesshoumeru, naraku and a couple guards walked down the stairs towards them. Kagome held a hand over shippou and neiga with a mothers touch as they shivered from sensing the youki's presence, they calmed instantly.   
  
Kagome stood up and bowed to the youki men. "welcome high youki, what did I do to grace your presences?" she spoke in the code of talk that was restricted to all humans when talking to their 'superior' youki. The guards nodded with respect, they also looked up at her with respect, or more so then most humans. Sesshoumeru merely nodded while naraku smirked friendly, or as close as he could to a smile.   
  
Kagome took her robe and tied it together with the silk band thingy. She trusted these youki and Hanyeu, but men were men and no getting around their perverted minds. She sat down again and shifted shippou and neiga to her lap, then offered the spacious blanket room to the youki. They all sat down and sat in a circle, sesshoumeru of course was at the highest spot, being youki lord and all.   
  
Naraku fingered the shards he had with reassurance, to make sure they were their and safe. Kagome yawned as she stretched. "what was/is the reason for 'gracing' us with your presence men.?" naraku snorted. "because you shouldn't be here alone, especially since you being a woman and a human." kagome laughed. "there's naraku's excuse. Now yours?" sesshoumeru smirked, and waved all the guards away except ryuu, his personal guard. They all left instantly. "I thought you were oddyssia, with your voice you could pass for a goddess-" kagome blushed deeply. "thanks for the comment." sesshoumeru nodded. "-and I had to get rid of Tatami." kagome sighed. "I knew there was a and there, damn." they all laughed quietly mindful of shippou and neiga. Kagome snapped her fingers and shippou+neiga disappeared. Ryuu looked thoughtful. "where did your kits go?" kagome smiled softly. "shippou and neiga are in my rented bed, tucked in softly." kagome yawned. "that was so tiring, never ask me to do that to a large object, at least until I am stronger as a miko." the three nodded as they relaxed.  
  
Kagome shivered as a wind picked up, even though it was summer spring still had it's ways. Naraku passed her a blanket of rabbit fur they had tanned awhile ago when they first met, it was oldish but in next to perfect condition, it was kept with them when they were in the forest and the solid ground looked more painful then usual, or at least kagome used it, naraku just carried it in his small pack. It was a pure white furs but the middle one, that was a white with spots of black and brown. Kagome smiled as she wrapped herself in it. She suddenly looked somber. "sesshoumeru I need to take revenge on what kikyo did, a dead clay pot should stay dead, not harming innocent little pups." sesshoumeru nodded. "that is okay, as long as ryuu comes with you." kagome raised a eyebrow. "don't tell me, naraku got out of it again, he wants to stay in comfort." naraku smiled. "not exactly, I am to help with the oncoming recruits. All though comfort IS a bonus."   
  
kagome laughed. "whatever, ryuu want to come with me even though you are being forced too?" ryuu smiled slightly, it was slightly icy but with him it was a major rise in happiness. "hai." kagome smiled, then frowned. "shippou can't come, I don't want him in danger, but sesshoumeru I am asking you a HUGE favor, lets say as a pay back for all the missions and services I have done over the years." sesshoumeru raised a eyebrow. "hmm?" kagome smiled. "please train shippou personally, I won't be here as long as you all and I can't protect him non stop." sesshoumeru smiled a bit. "hai, I would do it for you anytime kagome."   
  
Kagome nodded as she stood up. The three youki stood and stepped off the blanket. Kagome folded it up and led them to the stairs. Grimacing she started to climb dully. After 2 minutes she growled in frustration. "why can't you of made a shorter climb sesshoumeru, there are at least a 100 more steps to climb!" kagome whined like a little child. Sesshoumeru laughed heartily as he lifted her up, in a instant they were up the stairs and on the balcony of hers, ryuu and naraku right next to her.  
  
Kagome growled in frustration. "spoiled sports, ryuu were leaving in the morning." ryuu nodded as they left kagome to her privacy. Kagome slipped into bed and she fell asleep instantly.   
  
**~~** kagome sat up as the door slid open, ryuu stood there with her now clean taijiya outfit in his arms. Kagome smiled as he left and slipped it on, then a kimono similar to the one sango wears all the time, but all blue silver and black. She slid her sword onto its resting place a crossed her back and sighed. ":shippou son, I have to go, you must stay here and neiga will stay too." shippou sat up tousle haired. "hai okaason, come back soon promise?" kagome smiled as she nodded. "deal. Now go back to bed." shippou complied instantly and she walked out to meet ryuu in the pasture, ah and un and him were having a conversation in dragon talk.  
  
Kagome smiled as she skipped up to them, ah and un nuzzled her affectionately...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
what will happen now? find out and review!!! 


	3. what now?

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN,DONT CARE DONT SUE!  
  
HEY YALL!  
  
LAST TIME~*~  
  
**~~** kagome sat up as the door slid open, ryuu stood there with her now clean taijiya outfit in his arms. Kagome smiled as he left and slipped it on, then a kimono similar to the one sango wears all the time, but all blue silver and black. She slid her sword onto its resting place a crossed her back and sighed. ":shippou son, I have to go, you must stay here and neiga will stay too." shippou sat up tousle haired. "hai okaason, come back soon promise?" kagome smiled as she nodded. "deal. Now go back to bed." shippou complied instantly and she walked out to meet ryuu in the pasture, ah and un and him were having a conversation in dragon talk.Kagome smiled as she skipped up to them, ah and un nuzzled her affectionately,   
  
HIS TIME~*~  
  
even though they weren't morning type creatures kagome's joy spread onto them then. Ah scooped kagome up and slipped her onto their back. Ryuu slid on behind her easily. Kagome set her bag to in front of her to give her protection to the wind. Ah and un flew up and into the sky, a strong wind caught kagome and her breath left her in a whoosh. Ah and un flew east to inuyasha's forest for about 2 hours before gliding to the ground. Kagome sighed as she slipped off. She looked around and spotted a small barn type structure in the clearing. She turned in time to see ah and un fly off back to the sea side castle. Ryuu smiled as he led her to the barn. Kagome squealed in joy as she realized demon horses were waiting inside, and not just regular demon horses, dragon horse type demons, they had manes but instead of fur they had scales. (I saw it for real in a episode!rin was riding one and sesshoumeru was flying next to her! it was so kawiaa!) there was a variety of colored hoses. Kagome chose a green/black demon horse as ryuu chose a snow white one, they were the fastest yet tamest demon horses in the stable. Kagome smiled as her horse nuzzled her. It's name was satsu, ryuu's was the name shiroshi. they would continue their journey by horse, because ah and un had another job waiting for them at the castle. Kagome smiled as she hugged satsu tightly by the neck. Satsu was her demon animal friend that she had saved from when she came to the western lands and killed a assassin as her first exorcist. Satsu was the fastest demon horse in the stables, but sesshoumeru's white steed was slightly faster. But he liked ah and un better.  
  
Kagome sat on satsu in enough grace to match ryuu. The two horses started to canter at a speed to match inuyasha if they chose to. Satsu was the female of the two and she was a little slower then shiroshi who was a male. It was mid afternoon when kagome decided to stop, while the horses ate grass kagome brought out some bread for the two riders.  
  
Ryuu took only one slice and lathered it in honey, while kagome made a sandwich type of meal. they took off again and continued until they reached inuyasha's forest. Kagome slowed the two horses down and slid off. Ryuu growled as he smelled death and decay, but mixed into the same scent was inuyasha's. Ryuu pulled kagome a step closer and inhaled deeply. Kagome smiled as she patted his arm. "can't take the smell of their rutting?" ryuu growled as he covered his nose with hand.   
  
Kagome giggled as she took out a un needed scarf from her pocket. Ryuu took it instantly and held it up to his face. Kagome made a face, "now I can smell it slightly!" ryuu nodded. "lust wasn't the only emotion played out here, another; and by the smell it was sorrow." kagome nodded as she quickly led her horses to a deserted well, in the meadow nearby sango, miroku and the two lust lovers sat playing a card game.   
  
Kagome started to walk up to them with ryuu right behind her. Sango was the first to notice kagome. She stood up and ran over to her. "ohayo kagome~chan!" kagome laughed as she returned the hug. "shippou is with me my friend." sango exhaled in relief. Next came miroku who hugged her too. One hand wandered down farther then the other. Kagome shrieked as she tore her hand away from the lech. Bam! WHAM!!! and finally a crack came and miroku was kissing the ground. Nikori smiled as she bowed politely, kagome nudged ryuu as she bowed down deeply. Ryuu only bowed the exact protocol of respect, no more no less. Kagome sniffed as she turned her nose up at inuyasha and kikyo.   
  
Ryuu hid the cloth from everyone's view. Kagome laughed at a story sango told of miroku's evil ways. "you think that is funny sango, you should here of what inuyasha did when he was 13, and there was a ball going on. Even if that was 135 years ago sesshoumeru told me it with such details!" inuyasha stiffened and his eyes widened at kagome, "you don't mean…the soramiru gathering where we celebrated the bird youki, do you?" kagome giggled as she nodded. "that's the one inu…or should I say.. onnaeicchii?" inuyasha blanched. "that was not my fault!" sango raised a eyebrow. "you see, when the northern lord's son kou-" inuyasha dragged her away, only ryuu could hear what was being said. "don't you DARE tell them!" kagome glanced at the small group she nodded to ryuu secretly. Ryuu smirked evilly and turned to the 3 some of 2 girls and 1 monk. Kagome turned to inuyasha. "what did you say?" inuyasha started yelling loudly not noticing ryuu telling the group the story.   
  
* "when inuyasha was 13 and at the soramiru's gathering, I being 16 and a guard, saw everything. Well anyways, inuyasha was allowed to have his first tastes of strong wine…but he chose saki, so he was drunk easily enough. And inutaishio being so confident knew his son could now handle the geishas-" sango gasped and miroku smirked. "you mean…!" ryuu nodded, his lip curling in amusement. "well he was drunk and entertained by the geisha onna until midnight. He got up and started to his room. He being drunk as I said forgot where his room was. He went to the northern lord's son's room where they fell asleep instantly not seeing each other. In the morning the northern lord was furious, while inutaishio was laughing his tail off watching the two boys curled up together, still fully clothed…." the rest was drowned out by laughing. *  
  
Kagome finally nodded in understanding and she finally got the fight. "fine I won't tell anyone, I guess." she faked a sigh as she strolled over to the 4 some. Sango was supporting herself on ryuu, who was frowning at the offending hand. Nikori was on the ground and on her knees laughing until tears fell down her face. Miroku was leaning on his staff heavily. Kagome smiled as she fingered ryuu's hair. Ryuu frowned until he smelled kagome next to him. He relaxed and side stepped out of sango's reach. The two walked off and sat in the shade on a great oak tree, shiroshi and satsu were grazing nearby watching them carefully so they would know when to be ready.   
  
Kagome pulled out a flute of deep wood, with emerald eyes blinking merrily in the sun. the dragon was a Chinese type, and a special flute that would play notes that when dragons heard they were commands, stories and just songs they only could understand, like it played in dragon music. It still sounded good to anyone's ears though. She played a merry beat that captivated the two horses attention, and even ryuu's eyes danced as he listened carefully. His claws clinked together matching the beat. Kagome played for several minutes before she stopped. Ryuu smiled broadly as he squeezed her hand in a friendly manner. "you're the only one I know in Japan who can play the kourita flute, and beautifully at that."   
  
Kagome blushed as she ducked her head in embarrassment. "I'm not that good, my father was better." ryuu smiled a little more, it didn't quite reach his eyes but she knew it was one of the broadest grins he had ever given in his long life. "impossible, what you played there was a complicated piece that few can play." kagome smiled. "hontou?" "really." kagome hmped. "that was easy, I just can't seem to get a story right about Sui-Riu the Japanese rain dragon, and that is really sad isn't it?" laughed his laugh, that was more over fridged then not. "yes he is a hard tale to weave isn't he?" kagome nodded glumly. "but I'll help you later, when we start to travel again." kagome nodded before she looked at the setting sun. she yawned as sango came walking over. Sango helped kagome up and they stretched. Kagome gripped satsu and ryuu gripped shiroshi, they led them to the village following Nikori. They arrived at the slightly largest building, where kaede sat mending someone's scrape. Kaede smiled at nikori, then at kagome, she gestured to the tree that was a little ways off, with patches of grass underneath it. Kagome led satsu to it and tied her up loosely, shiroshi was tied up next to her, they started eating grass again.  
  
Kagome walked to beside kaede and knelt down, she fingered a plant. "witch hazel kaede?" kaede nodded, "it heals head and stomach soreness, now be a good child and will ye gather me some more of it." kagome nodded and she tore a leaf off, and headed into the forest. After 5 minutes of searching she found a small patch and started to gather it.   
  
A thwang sounded and a arrow imbedded it into a tree next to kagome. Kagome stood up still holding the herbs. She looked around and spotted kikyo aways off holding her still posed bow. Kagome started running towards the village at full speed. The last thing kagome heard was another thwang before she fell unconscious…….  
  
Kagome woke up in a hut, looking around she saw everyone in the hut. Ryuu was missing. Kagome stood up silently thankful for the nights cool shadows concealing her movements, she walked outside and stretched, a sharp pain told her shoulder was incapable of movement. Kagome walked into the forest and noticed a incapably cold fog was settling over the ground in blankets.   
  
She frowned as she continued to walk forward and stopped beside a beautiful picture. The waterfall was frozen solid stilled by the sudden frost, it glowed crystal clear with the full moon creating a ethereal beauty, it glowed as if by itself. And sitting on a frozen boulder in the center was ryuu, he was looking at the moon in sorrow.   
  
Kagome carefully walked into his view and gasped. Ryuu looked at her and shifted his sight before she could catch his look. Kagome walked up to him and sat down carefully on the rock, careful not to fall on her bum. Ryuu suddenly gathered her into his arms and shook fiercely as silver tears leaked down his face slowly. Kagome stood stock still until she relaxed and wrapped him in her warm embrace.   
  
Kagome gripped his head and set it where her heart was. Above her breasts. the steady heartbeat calming him easily. Ryuu opened his eyes and looked as kagome's hand whipped a crystallized tear away, they had frozen so much that they crystallized perfectly. Kagome held the beautiful gems in her hand as she looked at the 3 she gathered, 2 small ones and a larger one, they were all clear and shined brilliantly. Ryuu sat back and pulled her to his lap lovingly. "sister kagome, I thought I had lost the only family member I had."   
  
Kagome smiled lovingly as she formed a cup with the three gems inside them. She forced a small beat of her power and essence into it forming a chain, it was silver. And on it the tear drops were formed into a small dragon, the tears had been multiplied to be able to create the small dragon, the dragon was serpent and Chinese like, it glowed like the crystal it was made out of and danced in the light. She clasped it around her neck and it nestled between her breast top also it seemed to be the most beautiful piece of jewelry in the world, it most likely was. "ryuu, I love you like my family, and you are, so while I wear this I want you to promise you will never cry again. For I not only wear this on my body but on my soul knowing you love me. So promise." ryuu looked at it closely. "I promise." the jewel besides it's soft ethereal like glow gave off a more blue color as it was connected to ryuu's emotions. Kagome looked thoughtful. "what if I could make you a ring that sensed my aura, and then we could be able to watch over each other?" ryuu nodded instantly. Kagome smiled as she cupped her hands again...a ring formed in the shape of a dragon, it small slim body curved and its mouth held it's tail between delicate jaws. It glowed a soft purple color as it connected to kagome's aura and emotions. She slipped it on and it tightened till it fit perfectly on his ring finger besides the castle ring every guard wore to state his position. "now only you can take it off ryuu~oniison." ryuu smiled as he fingered the ring, it wasn't feminine so he wouldn't be jeered at.   
  
Kagome's shoulder ached as she shifted. Ryuu frowned as his emotionless façade once again appeared. "I hope I will never burst like that again." kagome nodded as she relaxed against his chest, her breath evened out and ryuu lifted her up tenderly. He swiftly ran back to kaede's hut. Setting kagome on the futon he sat next to her in the corner, aware of the pain of cold eyes glaring at him from the other side of the hut….  
  
Kagome woke up as the sun peeked over the forest. She grabbed the pail and filled it with water from outside, then started boiling it as she made noodles, oden as nikori called it was her favorite meal. kagome sighed as she finished the meal. looking around she spotted kikyo resting in inuyasha's lap, her face in a peaceful expression.   
  
Kagome waited as everyone woke up to the smell of oden. Nikori shouted in glee as she scooped a bowl up and presented it to kagome. Kagome smiled as she filled everyone's bowl and her own. They all ate theirs, first second and third helpings. Kagome laughed as she filled ryuu's bowl for the second helping, he was pacing himself so he wouldn't be stuffed and unable to battle efficiently. Kagome frowned as she sensed a demon's aura, the youki and Hanyeu swung their head to the direction of the youki. Kagome frowned, "it feels like Jashin."   
  
Inuyasha growled and jumped up. Ryuu calmly stood up and they walked outside, or at least kagome and ryuu did, inuyasha and the others ran out. Kagome took the bridle off of satsu, shiroshi after, kagome jumped onto satsu while nikori slid onto shiroshi. They took off into the west and into sesshoumeru's domain. Deeper they delved until they came onto the scene of sesshoumeru in his true form with Jashin opposite of him.   
  
Kagome watched as instantly the others charged into battle. Ryuu stayed next to her throughout it all. Kagome turned to him, "why aren't you helping them?" ryuu bit out. "sesshoumeru~sama told me to watch you." kagome nodded and grimaced as sango took a hit to the side.   
  
Kagome started running towards hiraikotsu, before it hit sango. Kagome jumped and gripped it tightly. She landed near jashin's puppet. Kagome grimaced again as she swung around, the hiraikotsu flew from her hand and sliced jashin in half. He disinigrated into dust and blew away with the wind. Kagome set hiraikotsu next to sango and ran up to the shard. She put her hand over it like she was wiping a slate clean and it purified. She picked it up and tucked it into her pouch. Kagome then ran over to sesshoumeru oblivious of everyone's amazed look.   
  
Kagome watched him de transform into a youki. Kagome checked him over with a glance. All was well. "what are you doing out here sesshou?" sesshoumeru winced at the nickname and started walking towards his palace by the sea. "I was told that hikau would meet me here." a burst of wind startled everyone. "did someone say my name?" kagome shrieked in surprise. Hanhakujou smirked lazily. "hello kagome, long time no see." kagome ran up and hugged him tightly. "welcome Hanhakujou ~sama." he nodded and stretched his wings. Kagome frowned. "ryuu we have to get back to camp." ryuu nodded. Kagome waved good bye to the retreating figures of Hanhakujou and sesshoumeru before she climbed onto ryuu's back. Miroku and nikori rode on the two demon horses backs, who followed behind ryuu while sango sat on kirara, who was worn out.   
  
Kagome buried her nose into ryuu's hair as it smelled of wintergreens and a tint of juniper. Kagome fell into a dreamless sleep as she noticed where they were heading, not to kaede's village but to where her and ryuu's camp was. Kagome nodded towards the horses and they veered off to the left to kaede's village. The sleep claimed her.   
  
After a couple hours of sleeping kagome's cheek was patted and she spotted sesshoumeru and Hanhakujou were there behind ryuu. Kagome smiled sleepily and stretched. "what are you two doing here?" sesshoumeru sniffed. "I never knew the lords of THEIR lands were restricted to go where ever they pleased in THEIR lands." kagome frowned. "whatever." she stood up and walked to her bag. She pulled out her blanket of fur, and wrapped it around herself at she knew tonight would be a cold one.   
  
Hanhakujou smirked playfully, "hey kagome there is a hot spring two clearings to the north." kagome stood up instantly cheered. She grabbed her bag and ran off, not knowing she forgot her sword. The three men looked at the sword then each other and finally sword again. "who will take it?" minutes passed as they tried to decide who would 'grace' kagome's presence to give her, her sword. But a scream erupted from where kagome has disappeared to. They ran instantly forgetting how kagome got when her privacy was erupted.   
  
*mean while kagome wrapped a towel around herself, and set the bag a good couple feet away from the water, against a tree trunk. She slipped into the water and sighed in content. A branch cracked and she sat up straight. She watched as three beings walked into the clearing. Two males with a rogue look to them. They were lower class youki who stole for a living. They were lion youki, and had one youki was chained behind them, positively a vulpine. He looked around 08 years old, and her waist high. His had beautiful colored hair, that was streaked with grime, and forest green eyes that were soulful.   
  
Kagome slipped out of the water and dressed silently into a clean demon exterminator outfit, it was sango like but had a skirt over the leggings that went to the middle of her thighs. Outlined with cerulean blue. That matched her regular suit. She swore softly as she tied her mask over her face, and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail it was still wet from her washings, no matter how short a bath she washed her hair first. Kagome swore again as she saw her sword was gone. Kagome forgot they were youki for a second before turning frightened eyes. They were grinning evilly at her. "what do we have here nashin?" nashin grinned sadistically, "a exterminator…and a demon exterminator at that." kagome shivered as she backed up. The nameless youki ran behind her a ripped her mask off. Kagome shivered. "the slayer kagome! What a surprise, wonder what we will get for this one." nashin laughed. "at least 50." kagome started running but screamed as the youki's claws bit into her back, and shoulders.   
  
That is how the three male youki found her, on the ground with a youki roughing her up on top, like he was trying to stop her from running. (not for rape idiots!) ryuu's eyes looked at the new ring, it was glowing a vengeance with a red for anger and black for pain. His eyes closed, then they snapped open, glowing a violent blue with a swirl of red to top it off. Sesshoumeru gripped Hanhakujou and stepped back. He learned this from his teachings, never get in the way of a angry dragon. Especially a ice elemental dragon. ESPECIALLY A ICE ELEMENTAL DRAGON WHO SEES A BEING/YOUKI HARM HIS NOW INJURED SISTER. All he smelled was the sickly scent of kagome's blood fill his nose. He started to transform into a beautifully dangerous dragon. It was pure black and the snake like type dragon. Its underbelly was a ice blue as his claws and the spike like ridges on his back were silver. His eyes were a blood red like every other fully transformed youki. He struck the youki off of kagome injecting him with a poison, he froze instantly. Ryuu then smashed his tail into the ice sculpture rendering it into tiny pieces. He curled around kagome protectively and watched sesshoumeru and Hanhakujou warily, his mind fogged to where he couldn't even register who they were. Sesshoumeru edged around him and took off to the hot spring to gather kagome's stuff. He noted that the other traces of youki were leading no where meaning they ran. He returned to where they were and slowly walked up to ryuu. Ryuu growled lowly. Sesshoumeru reached and pulled out bandages, and the fur blanket. "ryuu let me get her treated, then I will move away to where she is safe in your claws." ryuu warily pulled his head up allowing sesshoumeru the permission. Sesshoumeru quickly and deftly bandaged her up, then wrapped the fur around her. Ryuu returned to laying around her. Imagine that, a dragon roughly the size of sesshoumeru maybe bigger, with a human right next to it's head snuggling up to its side. With two youki leaning against trees waiting for ryuu to get his sane mind back.   
  
A hour before the sun peeked over the mountains ryuu slowly shrank as he turned into his humanoid form. He woke up instantly alert and his eyes softened as he saw kagome snuggling into his side. He sat up and scooted towards a tree as he brought kagome with him, setting her on his lap and protectively wrapping his arms around his newly found sister. Sesshoumeru watched this icily as Hanhakujou watched this warmly. Kagome slowly started waking up and moaned as pain came full force. Kagome stood up and made a fire. She made food for herself. Gave some to ryuu and Hanhakujou . She pulled out bread made by his chef and passed it to sesshoumeru. Knowing the old tale. "sorry sesshoumeru you can't have the food kagome prepared." Hanhakujou smirked. "what was the wives tale, feed a dog 3 times and it would follow you for life? Oh wait you're a youki so two times would do the trick." hikau laughed warmly. Kagome saw sesshoumeru look slightly put down. She brightened as she stood up. "can I sing a song, we are all kind of glum so can I?" Hanhakujou rolled his eyes while sesshoumeru and ryuu nodded instantly, no matter how small kagome saw it. The two horses, shiroshi and satsu nibbled on kagome's hair and she took that as a yes. "I'll play my flute as we walk to the northern borders, so we can deal with the oni hurting people there." they nodded and packed up, and started walking northward. Kagome smiled as she started playing, not knowing a couple extra ears heard them.   
  
Kagome smiled as she took a deep breath. Sesshoumeru looked at her with eyes only she could read, there lied sorrow and understanding. everyone smiled in understanding as she started to play…. She played softly but everyone in the forest heard her.   
  
kagome smiled softly as they arrived in the village. Kagome looked at the oni calmly, it was roughly the size of a horse and just as fast. Kagome pulled her sword out and tapped her nails on it, a shard tinkle answered. Kagome watched the blade start to heat up to intense temperatures, even the fire turned black as it surrounded the sword quickly. Ryuu stood next to her in a protective stance before his lord. Kagome attacked the oni and parried each blow perfectly, as it retorted with unimaginable anger. She heard voices in the woods and smiled as nikori, sango and everyone else entered the village, along with another group (from yu yu hakusho, the rekai team). Shippou ran towards her, or rather neiga stood in full transformation with her white fur gleaming with demon blood, luckily not his own. Shippou was in her jaws like a real mother and pup. Besides her (neiga) ran a fire Neko. But with the powers of thunder, HE had gold markings on his fur, a thunderbolt on his forehead giving his element. Kagome smiled as she gripped her sword with one hand.   
  
The groups tried to kill the oni but were failing mercilessly. Kagome raised her hand and caught hiraikotsu in her left hand as it came flying towards her. She threw it to sango and gripped her sword with both hands, the sword gave off a warm feeling to her but anyone else who couldn't handle the heat like the sun would be dead. She ran towards the oni and sliced it in one fluid motion.   
  
She picked up 2 shards and the demon evaporated from her purification powers. Kagome smiled as she put her sword away.   
  
Laughing by the way the rekai team gawked at her. Kagome pulled shippou into her arms and hugged him. He laughed and looked at a red haired teenager her age with ivy eyes that sparkled happily, next to him a short black haired kid with a sunburst of white hair that defied gravity and blood red eyes. Wearing all black. Beside him was a cocky kid with slicked back hair with a green tint to it and brown eyes, beside him a girl with blue hair and pink eyes. And at the end of the line stood a Elvis hair styled, carrot head, with cerulean eyes. The red head gave her their names. "I am kurama, this is Hiei, next is yusuke, the botan and last….kuwabara." kagome bowed to everyone and then gestured to sesshoumeru, ryuu and hikaru the western and eastern lords. Ryuu is a personal guard and my friend of lord sesshoumeru. Oh and don't be intimidated by sesshoumeru~sama, on the outside he is a block of ice, but on the inside he is a giant fluff ball." sesshoumeru glared at her. Kagome smiled at them all and climbed onto shiro. Neiga climbed onto shiro's shoulder blades, setting shippou behind her kagome slid off and walked up to satsu and shiroshi. Nikori climbed onto satsu. Shiroshi whined in dragon'ese. Kagome looked at the groups with laughter in her eyes. "shiroshi said he feels left out if no one rides him. And no offense yu-yusuke and kuwabara but you two are humans and will never keep up with the demons, so climb on." the distrustfully climbed on while kagome climbed onto rei.   
  
Suddenly all the demons took off at a incredible pace. Kagome smirked as she raced shiro and satsu. rei was a pure thunder neko demon. Sesshoumeru smirked as yusuke and kuwabara yelped in surprise as satsu jumped. They stopped after a couple of hours of running. As it has turned into night. Kagome smiled as she laid out the blankets and her kit plus friends sat down on them instantly. Sango, miroku, inuyasha, and kikyou had run off in another direction after fallowing nikori's lead. The rekai team settled next to trees and the fire.   
  
Kagome was tossing shippou around on the side of the clearing so he could loose some of his boundless energy. He laughed with glee as he landed in kagome's outstretched arms. She settled onto a thick blanket and held him to her chest in a rocking posture of a baby. As they went north-east it has been around 35 degrees getting steadily colder. Kagome watched shippou fall into dreamland before she set him in the nestle of blankets and went to tend to her friends hunger. After everyone was satisfied she settled next to her slumbering kit and faced the group. Turning to kurama, the sensible one she spoke. "why are you guys here?" kurama nodded in agreement as he told the story of yusuke and his travels. Everyone stood respectfully quiet until his story was done.   
  
Ryuu amazingly stood and moved next to kagome, she was propped up against a tree with shippou in her lap so he sat next to her. Hanhakujou smirked as he settled on the tree above them, same as sesshoumeru yet on a different tree branch, and closer to the ground. Kagome rubbed rei's and neiga's big ears on their chibi bodies, you know cat like so they were big. They purred in content and slept blissfully dreaming of cat nip and every kind of toy they loved. Kagome glared at sesshoumeru as he growled in annoyance. "quiet sesshoumeru, their favorite spot is their ears…and your? You tail. don't even think about it hikau. You favorite spot to be scratched are your wings. So hush." Hanhakujou whined as kagome grazed the tip of her fingers against the bottom of his wings, that were just in her reach. Hanhakujou whined again. "what about ryuu?" kagome stared thoughtfully at ryuu and smiled wickedly. "I know where that is, but I was sworn to secrecy." ryuu had a faint pink blush sweeping acrossed his face. Instantly botan jumped at the chance to learn something that would become blackmail, and that was secret. "awww come on kags! you know you want to tell us!" kagome sighed. "but I mustn't. Gomen." botan continued to pout.   
  
Kagome laughed as she sat up, setting her pup and 2 kitties in her sleep bag given to her from nikori. Kagome looked to the left and into the woods as soft footsteps headed their way. She squealed with joy as yukina walked into the area. Wearing her traditional blue kimono and a small bag of herbs in her arms. Yukina ran up to kagome and they hugged a long time, kagome had a pendant around her neck, the color of a crystal. Which glowed slightly on contact with yukina's pendant. Which was a glass pendant vial type that couldn't be opened, inside a liquid sat, clear swirled in with red. Kagome's tear mixed with her blood that she leaked when she saved yukina from a demon.  
  
Kagome and yukina sat down next to the fire and started to chat. Suddenly kuwabara exploded. "what are you doing to my yukina? And how do you know her?" kagome and yukina shared a HUGE sweat drop. "yukina is my friend. One day she talked to koenma and asked if she could learn of her birth time. Then I met her when she was attacked by a demon. She then left." kagome sighed, "after a long time of friendship she left me." kagome sighed dramatically and slumped forward in defeat. Only to wince as her shoulder hissed in overwhelming pain. Kagome fell back swirley eyed.   
  
Yukina shrieked in surprise as she shook kagome slightly. Turning to hiei she looked sad. "get kuwabara out of here please." he nodded and pushed kuwabara towards a spring. Where he was pushed in. hiei returned to see kagome with her outfit open alittle. To reveal a creamy shoulder with a bloody bandage. Her breast were hidden by breast bondages. Thankfully to all the men in the clearing. Neiga and shiro sat in full form hunched over kagome's prone figure. Yukina finished wrapping kagome's shoulder and re buttoned her outfit. She set kagome's head on neiga's belly as she laid down in a comfortable and useful position. rei laid next to her with his tail draped over her body, the kirara tails)))) (all big and fluffy) shippou was nestled between kagome's side and rei's tail, using it as a blanket as he kept a grip on kagome's braid. He had moved sleepily and as if drunkenly to her after spotting her away from him. He wasn't drunk only half asleep!!! (now lets say it together everyone…awwwwww.)   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
HE HE HE UNTILL NEXT TIME!!! 


	4. where!

hey yall!!!im baaaacccckkk from the endless wait!and this is me new story!  
  
*~*~last time  
  
Yukina shrieked in surprise as she shook kagome slightly. Turning to hiei she looked sad. "get kuwabara out of here please." he nodded and pushed kuwabara towards a spring. Where he was pushed in. hiei returned to see kagome with her outfit open alittle. To reveal a creamy shoulder with a bloody bandage. Her breast were hidden by breast bondages. Thankfully to all the men in the clearing. Neiga and shiro sat in full form hunched over kagome's prone figure. Yukina finished wrapping kagome's shoulder and re buttoned her outfit. She set kagome's head on neiga's belly as she laid down in a comfortable and useful position. rei laid next to her with his tail draped over her body, the kirara tails)))) (all big and fluffy) shippou was nestled between kagome's side and rei's tail, using it as a blanket as he kept a grip on kagome's braid. He had moved sleepily and as if drunkenly to her after spotting her away from him. He wasn't drunk only half asleep!!! (now lets say it together everyone…awwwwww.)   
  
~*~*~*~this time*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~NEXT DAY~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up in a warm and comfortable position. She had woken up first to the already awake Hanhakujou . Kagome pulled shippou into her arms and walked up to him. He smiled at her and opened his arms. She gladly rested on his lap and his wings encased her protectively and warmly. "hello sister higurashi kagome." kagome giggled at the mock formal greeting. "hello Hanhakujou -hyotoko or Hanhakujou for short." he laughed with her as they watched ryuu wake up, then sesshoumeru.  
  
They walked over and sat next to Hanhakujou who still held kagome. Kagome laughed again as everyone woke up to the smell of food kagome had set on the fire before she went to Hanhakujou and joined him. Kagome smiled as she said something that everyone heard. But yukina, she still was sleeping. "I am glad I have my kit and 3 family type members. You sesshoumeru, ryuu and Hanhakujou took me in even though I am human." they nodded and stood up. "now get our breakfast minus sesshoumeru's and present this gourmet meal before it burns." kagome put shippou next to yukina who was now sleeping where kagome had and started to prepare breakfast. They woke up to the smell of a almost finished meal. after eating kagome and yukina smiled mischievously at the people in the camp. Then at each other. "I want to go practice for our little entertainment at the ball. You yukina?" she nodded and stood up . Shippou jumped into kagome's arms. "can I practice also?" kagome laughed as she nodded. Sesshoumeru groaned as he rested a hand on shippou's head. In a very un-like sesshoumeru way. "how can you be excited?"   
  
Hanhakujou and shippou along with kagome shared a look and burst out laughing. "just because you were 'unavailable' to the ball last year doesn't mean this year will be as bad." he looked to the sky as in praying. Yusuke stalked up to kagome, she hid behind rei's cute little chibi form. rei stared in a puppy like pout of adorable ness saying as if. "you wouldn't hurt this face would you?" kagome read it and said it. Yusuke's eye twitched as neiga jumped into kagome's arms with shippou in the middle and rei on the other side. They all had big watery eyes. Shippou said in a cutesie voice. "you wouldn't hurt mama would you?" everyone but yusuke burst out laughing, sesshoumeru and ryuu wore a smirk along with hiei.   
  
Yusuke screamed in frustration. "I give up. They are to cute, even to my cold heart." kagome cheered as she squeezed her pup and pets to her heart warmly. "if you must know I sent a message to koenma of the middle lands, the same one you two know, he disappears from this world and into the spirit world OFTEN. And gave a message to yukina who said she would join me in this little time of enjoyment." yukina nodded as she and kagome linked arms. Shippou, neiga and rei sat on the ground and blocked everyone from following the two ladies who went to the meadow. Kagome brought her sword for defense.   
  
*~*~MID AFTERNOON~*~* kagome shippou and yukina came back and smiled at all the men. "time to get to hikaru's mansion. For the meetings." they all nodded and shiro turned huge. Kagome, yukina and shippou climbed on. They took off and traveled to the eastern lands. Kagome instantly disappeared with yukina and the three small youki on their shoulders. The guys went to the royal hall where the girls had gone too and went to their specific rooms.   
  
*~*~AT THE HALLWAY WHERE EVERYONE MET UP~*~*  
  
Kagome and yukina walked into the room last and alittle later right before the guest started to arrive. Yukina wore a silver kimono with a blue phoenix and dragon on it. It was made of pure silk that showed her curves nicely. She had blue eye shadow mixed with silver that highlighted her red eyes. Her hair was in two braids that gave her the innocent look that she was. The obi was slimmer and slightly longer then normal that reached her ankles, it was blue also (navy). She wore a white kimono underneath made of a thin cotton that held modesty and was easy to move in. kagome came in behind her in a black kimono. On it a blood red dragon and phoenix on the same places as yukina's kimono. She wore the same slim obi that was thin and slightly longer then average. it was also blood red. She wore her hair in a high messy bun with two side bangs that framed her face. Yukina had short bangs that drew attention to her eyes.   
  
Kagome had shiro and neiga on one shoulder while shippou held her hand tightly. He wore green pants and a brown top.   
  
Kagome and yukina bowed to the 'men' who were staring goggle eyed at them except sesshoumeru, ryuu and Hanhakujou who smirked and nodded. Ryuu came forward and held his arm out to kagome, who took it with a smile. Yukina blushed prettily as kuwabara held his arm out. Sesshoumeru growled at ryuu. "I needed that onna." kagome laughed warmly, "oh that is why you will stand me, because I fend off the youki onna with my nearness to you. I feel so loved." she closed her eyes as she laughed. Red eye shadow accented her blue eyes. Sesshoumeru laughed as he hugged her warmly. "that's not the only reason. And you know it." kagome nodded as she patted his fluffy tail. "oh well you snooze you loose, and ryuu knew that. So tough them out sesshoumeru." he stepped back and glared icily at hikau who was chuckling at him.   
  
Pain would ensure him soon enough. Hanhakujou gulped as he stepped behind botan in mock scared ness. The door was forced open and the southern lady came in. she swayed up to sesshoumeru and hikaru with a disgusting seducing walk. She was a neko youki, and single, gladly giving a bad name to all nekos. Kagome and yukina burst out laughing daintily as sesshoumeru's eyes became slits and he stepped out of reach of the lady's wandering claws. "greetings issai of the southern lands." she nodded in glee and walked up to ryuu in pretend innocence. "ohayo ryuu, what are you doing with…" she sniffed at kagome. "this whore?" everyone's eyes narrowed even though they took a step back. Kagome started to fume. Ryuu ground out. "escaping from you issai." issai's lip curled. "a youki guard should be flattered by this youki's gracious request of her presence." ryuu barked out a laugh. "then my lord sesshoumeru must have said to me like last time," he smirked at issai "you can ignore and even turn away from any females offer to 'grace' me of their presence." kagome had to bend over she was laughing so hard. "and that includes any bitchy sparrow youki." issai huffed as she stormed off.   
  
Kagome attempted to stop laughing but she only laughed harder. Yukina was also laughing. Between laughter and wheezes of breath she squeezed out. "that*HA HA HA*is *HE HE*the onna*ha ha*you were talking about?" ha ha ha. Kagome hacked away merrily. "hai, that is issai." the two woman/girls continued to laugh as they shared a knowing look. The men stared at them with confusion and a little wariness. Kagome took sesshoumeru's tail and held in her free hand as she calmed down. Shippou was still laughing because he had heard the joke between the two woman.   
  
Kagome smiled as ryuu flicked his tail merrily. Sesshoumeru held a disgusted look. Pretty soon everyone came, and it added up to nearly 500 people. Kagome and yukina had disappeared again. Everyone sat down and they waited for their entertainment.   
  
Pretty soon and the lights went out and on the stage (lets play pretend) a blue flame flickered to life and grew to the size of a man. It crackled merrily as two woman can out, sesshoumeru and the other demons at his table recognized them instantly. Kagome and yukina. They stood on either sides of the blue flame that reflected of them, giving them a ethereal look of beauty. They started to sing as a wind flute started to softly sing. They twirled as they sung with all their heart. "now i will tell you what i've done for you ,50 thousand tears i've cried ,screaming deceiving and bleeding for you ,and you still won't hear me ,don't want your hand this time i'll save myself ,maybe i'll wake up for once, not tormented daily defeated by you ,just when i thought i'd reached the bottom ,i'm dying again…"they twirled around each other with their hands flying along side of them.   
  
  
  
The darkness shadowing one side of their bodies while on the other the flame gave them light and a ethereal look. ",i'm going under ,drowning in you ,i'm falling forever ,i've got to break through ,i'm going under" kagome fell into the shadows while yukina came closer to the blue flames. She twirled faster as kagome came back to the light. Then glowing red and green eyes shown in the shadows. Gasps from the audience sounded out from the ladies. Two forms of rei and neiga loomed out of the shadow and neiga went towards yukina, they started to twirl together, neiga crouched and looked at yukina with glowing blue eyes. While rei circled kagome and crouched as she twirled all in a rhythm. "and stirring the truth and the lies ,so i don't know what's real and what's not ,always confusing the thoughts in my head ,so i can't trust myself anymore ,i'm dying again …" the flame started to flicker and crackle alittle less. They twirled even faster. ",i'm going under ,drowning in you ,I'm falling forever ,i've got to break through ,so go on and scream ,scream at me i'm so far away ,i won't be broken again ,i've got to breathe i can't keep going under." kagome and yukina stopped and fell to their knees with their chins to their chest. The flame flickered out and the lights came on.   
  
Everyone applauded and it sounded like thunder but no one cared. Kagome and yukina bowed and kagome picked shippou up, he was smiling in a daze. Kagome and the four walked off the stage and sat at the table where everyone was. They all gaped at them with aw and amaze.   
  
Kagome put shippou in her lap and he fell asleep. Kagome kissed his forehead. "good job ship. You were great." he smiled in his sleep and gripped her index finger tightly in his small clawed hands. Kagome laughed quietly as neiga walked up to her. Neiga looked at shippou with a sisterly love. Kagome smiled as she set shippou on neiga's shoulder blades. She had to struggle to unwind shippou from his grip. Yukina ended up helping her. Neiga stalked off glaring at everyone who came in a 5 foot premises. As they disappeared down the hall the main door banged open, and in came inuyasha and his group. Kagome stood up as she stomped over to inuyasha, her foot stomps echoing loudly. As her aura became that of storm. All the youki watched with fascination.  
  
She smiled at nikori and everyone. She stopped in front of inuyasha. "you wake my kit-" she did a impossible maneuver and pulled his sword tetsiugia out of it's sheath. And pointed to inuyasha blade first, it still in it's rusty form. "I will kill you." inuyasha gruffly laughed as he clinked his claws on tetsiugia. "only I can wield this sword." he stated smugly. Kagome laughed as she heard youki whisper around them. Hanhakujou betting issai that kagome could wield the sword, issai took the bet.   
  
Kagome fingered the sword as she swung it over one shoulder. "want to test that theory?" inuyasha nodded as he smirked. Kagome stepped back as she arced the sword. It left a golden trail as it transformed into the iron cleaving fang. Hanhakujou laughed as he won over money. Kagome slung it on her shoulder as she gripped the sword by the handle in one hand and the blade in another. She turned to Hanhakujou . "a proper lord wouldn't bet there Hanhakujou ." Hanhakujou smirked as he playfully stretched his wings. "then I'm obviously a improper lord." kagome smiled as she looked at inuyasha. He was still in a state of shock. Kagome rolled her eyes. "pu-leaz inuyasha, this is a great sword, the only reason it went to true form was because I promised not to fight with it. It is quite a humble sword unlike it's owner."   
  
Kagome smiled as the sword gave off a pleasant aura. "here I'll show you….." she looked around. "kouga! Come here for a second!" he ran over instantly. "hold this sword." kouga smirked as he grasped the sword. Then howled in pain as it burned him. Kagome laughed as she handed inuyasha his sword. "now why are you her-" kagome shrieked along with yukina who was standing next to her as miroku groped them. Yukina ran to kuwabara who was ready to kill miroku by the looks of it. Everyone looked away knowing what would come next. Kagome and sango teamed up as they looked at miroku. Suddenly a crash and a bash along with a bang cracked through the hallway. As miroku fell to the ground unconscious…again. Sango and kagome had taken turns with the hiraikotsu.   
  
Kagome sighed as she dusted her hands. "yukina…. A lesson. Never get near miroku the Hentiee." she sighed as she turned to sango. "why didn't you teach him better?" sango sighed in answer. "teaching him not to grope is like teaching a demon to become human…it can't be done." kagome shook her head in despair. "a hopeless case."   
  
*~*Kagome retired to the room she and yukina shared together. Inside she changed to a pair of silk navy blue loose pants. With a tank top. She also had a robe over them so she could keep warm. She pulled out a sketching pad nikori had giver her so she could draw better then on rice paper. Kagome started to draw a angel with his back to her, slanted in a way. He was looking over his shoulder slightly and at her. He had short black hair and piercing red eyes. She then decided that he would be a spell caster. He held one hand at his side. On it a armlet black and red from his elbow to his wrist. His other hand was hanging in mid air. He wore a smirk as the flame was engulfing his hand that hung in mid air. Around him a beasts head and shoulders showed. It was bulky and furry. Like a cross between a dog and a lion. It had 4 eyes, 2 showing on his side. He had fur on his eyebrows a little more. A chocker showed as on his shoulder kanji was there. The words "protector." kagome smiled as she signed her name in the corner. By this time for drawing for 2 hours it was close to midnight. The moon was full so it showed brightly.   
  
Kagome smiled as she brought her notebook and pencil with her to the garden. Since it was slightly chilly ryuu was sleeping outside leaning against a willow tree. Since he was a ice youki. Kagome smiled as she sat in a protected spot from the wind.   
  
Kagome started to sketch ryuu. She sketched him perfectly as he never moved a inch. She shaded perfectly and beautifully. Kagome then started to draw his true form surrounding the background. For seeing him once in his true form it was amazing she could draw it perfectly. She had the dragon looking at the moon in content. She finished by adding her signature on the bottom empty corner. Kagome jumped as ryuu opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled then and held the pad up. He stood up and sat down next to her in the moonlight.   
  
Looking over the drawing ryuu's eyes widened as he saw the picture was a replica of him in every was. The face showed content. Kagome smiled as she looked at the moon. Ryuu's tail wrapped around her and offered warmth, that she took instantly. She smiled again as she closed the book. Ryuu stopped her as he caught a picture in his interest. He opened the book and lightly scraped a nail over a drawing of a black winged angel male holding a white winged angel woman bridal style. He mesmerized every beautiful detail and imprinted it into his memory. Kagome smiled as she rubbed his tails tip with her fingertips. He shuddered in pleasure and flicked his tail in content. This was the only time he would show himself relaxed and friendly.  
  
Kagome giggled as she continued to tickle his tail. Ryuu leaned into her as he picked her up and onto her feet. Turning her to the mansion he gave her a slight push. She laughed as she hugged the notebook and walked into her room. Kagome smiled as she saw yukina waiting up for her in the big bed they had to share. Kagome sat down and watched as yukina pulled out a small bundle, a item wrapped in crimson silk with a dragon on it. She smiled as she opened it. The smile became a squeal of joy as a ivory flute rolled out. Beside it a black one, the white flute had a soft blue design on it of snowflake on it. The black ebony flute had a crimson design on it.   
  
Kagome stared at them with wonder. Yukina giggled as she touched the white flute. "This one will calm all souls, and if you play this tune-" she hummed a mellow tune that was simple. "then mizuo (water) will come from her restful sleep and become your pet. Same as if you play this flute-" she fingered the ebony flute. " then yoake (for dawn, for like the dawn she brought light upon anything that was dark) .will awaken. The two youki's are your friends now, this flute will also make everyone who listens all happy inside." kagome smiled lovingly as she hugged the flutes to herself as she smiled. Then looked crestfallen. "I don't have a gi-" something bumped her leg. She looked down and saw neiga. Who was looking at yukina with adoration. Kagome nodded as she scooped neiga up and held her out to yukina. "I want you to have neiga, she is the nicest youki ever, and she doesn't really like to fight the most." yukina hesitantly took neiga in her arms. "hontou?" kagome smiled. "really." yukina squeaked in excitement "thank you!" kagome nodded as she laid her flutes out in a straight line.   
  
She had three flutes now. Kagome smiled as she laid down to sleep. Then actually fell asleep listening to yukina coo all over neiga, who was lapping the affection up.   
  
*~*MORNING!!!*~*   
  
Kagome woke up and dressed into a kimono with a simple design. It was blood red with a phoenix on it. She smiled as rei woke up and then woke yukina up. She dressed in her normal kimono and pulled her hair in a low ponytail. Neiga and shippou walked in as kagome strapped her sword to her back. She did wear her demon exterminator outfit underneath just in case. Neiga ignored rei as she jumped into kagome's arms, same as shippou. Kagome shook her head and help the two out to rei. "now now. Say your sorry to rei. He didn't double cross me I gave him to yukina willingly." the two gave kagome a look. "we both wanted it that way. Now."   
  
The two apologized and then stood next to kagome as she put the three flutes into a simple drawstring bag and tied it to her waist. The 5 human/youki's walked into the dining room and stopped dead in their tracks.   
  
There stood inuyasha brandishing his sword at sesshoumeru, who was talking patiently to Hanhakujou. Kagome smiled gently as she walked up to inuyasha. After awhile of cussing he noticed her standing there. Kagome smiled gently. "a problem there inuyasha?" he huffed in annoyance. "yes wench there is." kagome's eye twitched as she pulled tetsiugia out of his grip. Nikori shouted "Oswari!" and inuyasha disappeared behind a fine layer of debree. Kagome nodded in approval as she put tetsiugia in the ground blade first. The rekai team walked in and stared at inuyasha in wonder. Kagome rolled her eyes as she sat down. "that was grand. Now lets eat!" everyone dug in and ate without a doubt or worry. Kagome smiled as she saw rin run in.   
  
All the demons and youki's stared at the little girl as she ran to sesshoumeru, but rin stopped half way and turned to kagome. Where she bombarded kagome with a hug. Kagome smiled softly as shippou growled fiercely at rin. Kagome pulled him into a hug. "shippou my pup, meet my friend rin~chan!" shippou's tail unfluffed as he relaxed. The three youki and one human finished eating and stood up. Kuwabara stood up. "kagome speak with me NOW!" kagome quirked a eyebrow as she followed him out of range of youki hearing.   
  
Kuwabara turned to kagome and fisted a hand. "stay away from my girl yukina." kagome's aura flared out at she glared at kuwabara. "why?" he looked smug. "she hasn't spent time with me, and I miss her. It's our love that binds us!" kagome slipped her sword off and set it against the wall. "want to say that again?" kuwabara opened his mouth. "fine I will…. She hasn-" kagome growled as she charged. Kuwabara jumped out of the way. "she is not a possession you idiot!" kuwabara screamed as kagome charged again. He dodged and pulled his sword out. Kagome whipped around to him. "you can't tell me what to do you idiot." kuwabara blocked kagome's punch with his spirit sword. His code of honor not letting him retaliate. "I just did you girl." kagome forgot at that moment that her aura was connected to ryuu by the ring…and that everyone was a youki here. She was about to charge but was caught in a pair of silk over steel arms. She looked behind her to find hiei. He was glaring at her and kuwabara. Kagome looked at kuwabara. Ryuu held him trapped in his arms. Kagome tried to break free but hiei wouldn't allow it. Kagome looked as sesshoumeru and Hanhakujou walked in. they glared at her and kuwabara.   
  
Kagome looked down as sesshoumeru walked up to her. "you know that fighting is prohibited." kagome shrunk back, but hiei kept her still. Kagome watched as sesshoumeru held his hand up. She flinched expecting the worst. But sesshoumeru's tough and strong yet smooth as silk hand clasped her chin forcing her to look at him. "the rules state that I must punish you in any way that proved fit. And since you didn't harm the Baka human you will be prisoner of your room for two weeks." kagome watched sesshoumeru's hand grasp her arm and he dragged her to her room. Kagome was thrown on her bed and the door was locked as he left. Kagome laid on the bed as she felt her miko energy being sapped from her being. So she couldn't escape. The room was then put under watch of a stocky guard so she couldn't sneak away.   
  
Kagome started to cry, one hour then three passed but she was sleeping by the time lunch was brought to her.   
  
Kagome woke up and stared at the wall. She was only allowed to leave the room to the bathroom that was connected to it. Kagome waved off the servants who came by with a snack. She hated to be locked up, it didn't hurt her physically but inside she felt like a bird in a cage. With only a tiny slit of freedom by a tiny window. Kagome took a bath by the time she was done pondering….which took three hours to do. She dressed in a simple green kimono. Kagome's guard was a stocky short inu youki who didn't speak…at all.   
  
Kagome just sat through five days of nothingness. Her skin became paler and dark circled lined her eyes from the lack of sleep and food. Kagome turned to the wall   
  
Kagome turned to the wall as sesshoumeru and ryuu walked in. She continued to watch the wall and ignored the two youki's. kagome could see them out of the corner of her eye though. Ryuu looked at her with the eyes that held pity. He seemed to be a little tenser, from holding back and not touching her. Sesshoumeru stared at the girl/woman with the very slightest of worry in his eyes. "the guard said you weren't eating." kagome shrugged as she turned fully to the wall. "the stoic guard speaks. Wow." he voice was hoarse from the lack of use. Sesshoumeru nodded and ryuu rushed over to her and held her fiercely. "our lord went easy on you sister. The punishment in this case could of been a beating. Especially with no reason for the attack." kagome shrugged him off. Ryuu looked hurt as he stepped back. A snaky voice filtered through the air. Kagome froze as kuwabara stepped into the room. Looking at him her eyes widened. Sesshoumeru looked at her with concern as she scooted of into the corner. "your not kuwabara." a blast of miasma encircled kuwabara's look alike. "your right as usual kagome. That dolt is in the closet on the first floor." kagome screamed as jashin appeared in front of her. Kagome tried to stand up but the use or lack of use of her legs made her fall down again. A force field circled the two beings and a blast shot forth.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFY! IM SORRY BUT I AM MAKING THIS INTO A LONGER STORY! YOU LOVE ME THOUGH SO YOU'LL BARE WITH ME  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	5. dance

HEY YALL(AGAIN!)  
  
NO FLASH BACK THIS TIME! HOW SAD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone looked into the hallway when they heard the crack of broken furnisher. Their eyes widened as a blast encased that wing. Standing up among the debree everyone froze. There stood jashin…and kagome. Kagome was hanging in the air by a black chain. Her head hung back in defeat. Sesshoumeru and ryuu had crimson eyes as they attempted to get past the barrier.   
  
Kagome rolled her head towards the two and tried to focus. "g-go ryuu and sessho… go get the others out of here." kagome attempted to get free. Yet the lack of food and sleep plus the fact that Hanhakujou had drained her miko energy. Kagome sighed as she put her struggling on hold. Jashin smirked as he traced the curve of her jaw with his fore finger. Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell unconscious. Ryuu tried harder with his claws to penetrate the barrier. His claws were dripping a clear liquid that made the ground as it touched freeze to sub zero and below. He growled at jashin. Jashin laughed at him. "temper temper. Dear kagome is in no danger…yet." ryuu growled louder. "if you harm a single hair on her head I will personally maul you!" jaashin laughed as he once again stroked kagome's cheek. "such beauty in one ninnag." he managed to grasp her chin despite her weak refusal.   
  
The 'moment' was ruined when a child's voice echoed in the area. All the demons as guest (as in issai and all the others.) had run home for a 'urgent' business meeting. "kagome you must enter the tournament!" kagome pointed to jashin and the voice laughed. "oops sorry." a bolt of pink lightning struck through jashin's barrier and struck kagome, her powers returning to her, along with her strength. Kagome smirked at jashin. She kicked out of his grip and landed next to Hanhakujou. Kagome smirked as the sound of a sword being unsheathed in the surrounding area. Reaching the ears of the rekai team.   
  
Kagome smirked as the sword glowed fiercely. As of how the sword came to her grasp, it is because she "called" for it. Kagome watched jashin as koenma gave his grand entrance. In his teenager form. "kagome you must go to th-" kagome smirked evilly. "here here koenma, I have business at the moment with this replica of jashin. But hey, thanks for the power." koenma nodded as he stood next to Hanhakujou and sesshoumeru. They slid into a relaxed yet tense position. Kagome smirked as she charged the replica now exposed. Kagome struck through his barrier and destroyed jashin. "he was a barrier demon, now offense, how sad." she sheathed her sword and faced koenma. "now that 'idea' you had for us?" koenma smiled behind his pacifier. "you, Hanhakujou , sesshoumeru and ryuu must enter the dark tournament in the future." kagome looked at the lords and guard. They were staring at koenma in a furious fashion. "on their behalf, why should we?" koenma looked at the growling youki and edged towards kagome in defense. "because you must defeat-"koenma whispered something to kagome where only she could hear"- raizen." kagome rolled her eyes. "we must beat jashin though." koenma smiled broadly. "that is where you are wrong. We have the rag tag team of inuyasha's to take care of that."   
  
Koenma smiled brightly then. He opened a portal to his spirit office…and to the future. The rekai team stepped through first. Koenma next. But he looked at kagome before he did. "no." kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag. That held everything of hers. Kagome was about to step into the portal but a loud squeal echoed. "kagome~kaason. Why are you leaving me?" kagome smiled lightly. "I will be back shippou son. Just wait for me somewhere safe. Like with sango. Okay?" shippou nodded. "hai!" kagome smiled as she stepped through.   
  
She looked around and squealed in joy herself. There stood naraku himself. She ran up and hugged him. He smirked and brushed her hair back gently with his claws. "koenma got me for this "tournament" thing." kagome nodded and hugged him again. Not noticing as yusuke, kurama, hiei, and kuwabara standing in a offense position ready to attack naraku. He stopped and stared at them with a cold smirk. "well look here. Is the "great" uremeshi, afraid of me?" he smirked again, showing fangs, he was frightening to strangers. Because of the malice like aura he gave off. It wasn't because he enjoyed killing it was from the many wars and battles he fought and watched. The surrounding environment taking it's toll on naraku's being. He enjoyed killing yes that was true. But only demons. Well he DID enjoy killing humans…once a long time ago. Untill that faithful day…  
  
*~flashback~*  
  
Naraku was sitting on the goshinku tree. He was 13 in human years. 57 in demon years. True time span. He had been alive for 57 years) Or the god tree relaxing as he watched the other being like himself…inuyasha. He despised himself that was true. For being a Hanyeu. His father was of human nature. A sneaky man, named onigumo. His mother was a beautiful black haired inu-youki. Her name had been kuroi (black rose.) she was a powerful inu youki. Her hair had been as long and wavy, and flowed like ink as naraku had inherited his from her. It flowed to his waist. He had her claws, maybe a little duller and shorter yet just as deadly. His face was as flawless, pale as his was. He also had her high cheekbones. The only thing he inherited from his father was his crimson eyes and the tall skinny yet muscular form. He watched as the poor excuse of inuyasha fall slowly yet surely in love with the priestess kikyo. He knew she was dead. She had been for 50 years. Killed by a rogue demon yet brought back to life from the witch. he knew the story of the humans/hanyeu. But he didn't care. He was treated blindly and cruelly by humans and youki alike. So he only watched and laughed at the foolishness of them all.  
  
He then watched as a young girl. Maybe 9 walk up to the tree and stare at him she had a bucket in her arms, slightly dragging on the ground from the size. She smiled gaily. "ohayo, im kagome. What's your name?" he looked at her with indifference. "why should a human brat care?" kagome's lip stuck out as tears formed in her eyes. "I was only trying to be nice! You didn't have to be mean or anything!" kagome turned and started to flee towards the river in which was partially in the woods and yet in the clearing right next to the tree. She sat on the ground and wiped furiously at her eyes trying to clear them of her tears.   
  
Naraku continued to stare at the girl. She stopped and filled the bucket with water. Standing up she tried to drag the bucket towards the village. But failed miserably. Naraku spotted the small dagger at her side and decided to investigate. Jumping down onto the ground he strolled over to the girl. He saw the girl trying once again try to stop crying. A pang in his chest made him wince. 'what is this feeling?' It felt like….guilt. He sighed. "im naraku. Gomenai for snapping at you.." kagome smiled brightly at him, all tears fleeing her eyes. He took the bucket and they headed towards her group of taijiya…  
  
*~another flash back!!!*~  
  
Kagome now 14 years old smiled at her silent friend. "hey naraku. What's up?" naraku smiled slightly at the girl. She was practicing her sword skills, in the yard of her home town. The demon exterminating village. Everyone in the village knew of the family like bond kagome had with naraku. And expected naraku warmly even though he was part demon. They greeted him warmly as he walked towards kagome. He shrugged at them in indifference. "nothing kagome. Im fine. And you?" kagome nodded brightly as she slid into another stance. At once some boys her age whistled her way. Kagome frowned at them. Naraku was now 15. But he spotted her as a family member. His only family member. A sister to be exact. The young boys tried to show off towards kagome but she ignored them. One of the boys threw a rock towards naraku. Naraku dodged easily by moving to the side. Kagome looked sadly at him. "mostly everyone sees you as a friend. Yet the boys my age see you as a monster." naraku raised a eyebrow at her. The next words she spoke changed his view on himself. "youki are youki. And humans are humans. Everyone has there flaws. Hanyeu's are just the same as everyone else. I think there even better. You know why naraku?" he shook his head and she continued. "because they are stronger then humans defiantly. They aren't weak at all. On the inside or outside. And they are better then most youki because they don't kill for fun. They aren't cruel and merciless. That is why I think they are better."  
  
End flashbacks****  
  
Kagome smiled as naraku stepped back into reality. "trip down memory lane naraku?" he rolled his eyes for the first time in a long while and wrapped a finger around with her hair. She faced everyone as they stared/glared at naraku. He shrugged and everyone stared at koenma. He shifted his attention to the newcomers. "kagome you and your friends will stay with genkai and the others to train. Kagome nodded as she played with naraku's hair. Since he had released hers finally. Kagome blinked as koenma snapped his fingers. Instantly George entered the room. In his arms, a load of modern cloths sat folded neatly.   
  
Koenma smiled at kagome. "you guys have to 'fit in' here. So you three demons will have to place concealing spells on yourselves." they growled. "why?" koenma quivered. "you have three weeks to train. So you must fit in." kagome was handed cloths. So were the other four demons. They were then led to two different rooms. Kagome entered and shut the door with a snap. She shed her taijiya outfit and put on a pale yellow dress that brushed her knees. Over it she wore a pale purple long sleeve over shirt thingy, with it open to show the front of the dress. Kagome pulled on sandals that strapped around her ankles. She kept her necklace and pendant on. She folded her cloths and put them in her bag. Her sword sat on top of her bag. She came out and gave the men in the hall a critical eye. She had come to the future once before with yukina in secret.   
  
Naraku wore black baggy pants and a loose black shirt that said. "the devil is out, I am in his place right now" in bold white letters. He wore black tennis shoes. His hair in it's normal high ponytail. Sesshoumeru wore tan cargo pants, a white t-shirt and a blue polo shirt over it. Hanhakujou wore a pair of tan cargo pants and a blood red male turtle top with black lines acrossed it. . Ryuu wore a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt. With blue dragons on it. Hanhakujou 's wings were gone and all markings were banished. The claws and fangs were hidden also. Kagome smiled in approval "not bad." the youki & Hanyeu nodded. "not all that uncomfortable yet it limits our movement." kagome nodded in understanding as she slipped her sweatshirt on, it was black with blood red dragons and ice blue dogs on it. (like sesshoumeru's outlined true form) kagome pulled her bag over her shoulder and looked around at the guys. "where are the swords you three never let go of. Counting that spear?" they smiled slyly. "in a concealing spell tied acrossed our backs." kagome nodded and did the same thing to her sword. Instantly more relaxed at the feel of her swords familiar weight.   
  
They walked back to the rekai team plus yukina. Kagome and yukina linked arms as a portal appeared leading to genkai's house/shrine. Kagome and yukina led them through and they when't to their rooms. Specifically set by genkai herself. Everyone deposited their belongings and they took off down the stairs to explore. The rekai team right next to them. Yukina stayed and offered to help genkai. Kagome still wore her necklace that yukina had cried tears of happiness over. When yukina cried her tears became gems. But if she cried out of happiness her tears were worth more and had a better sheen to them.  
  
Kagome sighed as they reached the street. Sesshoumeru sneered at the smell of disgusting humans. Ryuu just edged closer to kagome. Kagome led the whole group to where the mall was. Kagome smiled as yusuke led them to where a clothing store was. Kagome instantly side tracked to the stores back and pulled her friends along. She gave a evil glare to everyone when they tried to follow.   
  
*~KAGOME~*  
  
Kagome looked at sesshoumeru and Hanhakujou. "he's not human." sesshoumeru glanced sharply at her. "who?" ryuu looked at her with a questioning look. ":yusuke. He reminds me of someone…" kagome trailed off in thought. She snapped her fingers together. "he has a cloaking spell like I do." Hanhakujou's eyes widened. "you do?!?" kagome covered her mouth. She looked at naraku for help. He sighed. "you have to tell them." kagome looked around. "not here!" sesshoumeru grabbed her by the waist and instantly she and the 4 demons were outside in the park. Where it was deserted. Kagome punched him. "warn me." sesshoumeru ignored her. "now what is this spell you have on?" kagome sighed. "sesshoumeru, ryuu, and I was adopted. Do you remember me telling you guys this?" they nodded. "well. My mother was a fox youki. And my father was a inu youki. They had me. And I am a mix of the two. I have my mothers figure so to speak. Short yet lithe. And I have my fathers features such as eyes and claws. I was a illegal mix of the laws. You know how Hanyeu's are outcast. Well so was I." kagome took a deep breath and continued despite the quivering. "my mom loved me to death. But my father made her throw me out to the demon village where they thought I would be killed off. He wasn't a lord but he was royalty. And what do you think a illegal child would do to his reputations." kagome fell to her knees. "but my adopted mother. Ayame higurashi took me in but made me wear a spell to hide the fact." kagome sighed as she looked at them. "I -I'm sorry for not telling you guys. I thought you guys would throw me out. And you guys are my family. I wouldn't be able to take it again!!! Only did I tell naraku and shippou." kagome looked down in sorrow and fear of rejection. Making the decision quickly. Hanhakujou hauled her up and pulled her into his arms. She buried her head into his shoulders and sobbed quietly. Sesshoumeru stared at her with sorrow. Ryuu patted her back. "we-" looked at everyone. "except you no matter what you are." kagome quietly slowed down.   
  
She stepped back and looked at them. With a false smile she wiped her eyes. "want to see what I really look like?" they nodded and kagome closed her eyes. A glow encased her body and she grew taller to about 5'6. She grew slightly more curved in the right places and her hair grew to her thighs. Her ears became pointed like a youki's. highlights became visible, they were silver with a hint of blue her hair also grew to her knees. Her eyes became a crystal gold. Claws the color of black became evident with a silver design. On her left cheek 3 stripes of blue grew from her jaw to her left eye. Same as her wrists, shoulders, and ankles. She had no mark on her forehead. She had no tail because she just didn't (it was a mystery!) she grew fangs also. Daintily female yet lethal.   
  
Kagome smiled at them bashfully. "not very nice is it?" ryuu hacked in surprise. "sister! Your beautiful!" kagome smiled as she finished the transformation. Of loosing her human scent. But the smell of honeysuckle and African violets invaded their senses. She also gained her senses to that of a youki. "who told you, you weren't beautiful kagome?" kagome frowned slightly. "my father." naraku hugged her warmly. (0_o) ((wow!!! I wish he would do that for me!!!!)) "your father was wrong kagome." kagome gave him a sisterly kiss on the side of his face. "thanks!" kagome then held her clawed hand palm up. Then rolled up her sleeve. On her forearm was the kanji saying for   
  
Imperfect. She looked away. Sesshoumeru fingered the words carefully, acrossed it was four scars. "kagome? Did you try to remove this?" kagome looked down as she nodded. "but it will just reappear above the wounds by magic." sesshoumeru dragged the sweatshirt down and covered it. "is that why you never pulled your sleeves up?" kagome nodded. "it was the only thing that wouldn't disappear."   
  
Kagome shrugged. "oh well. That is my theory on yusuke. But he doesn't know he is a demon." kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "he reminds me of someone…" kagome and the others were in deep thought. They all suddenly looked at each other sharply. Their eyes widened. "no." kagome shook her head in disbelief. " you mean, he is the father!?!" ryuu nodded. "now that you think about it, yusuke and-" a yell echoed nearby as yusuke and the others showed up. Kagome paled. "but…" sesshoumeru interrupted her. "do not tell him. We have to be sure first." kagome breathed deeply and sat on the ground as she leaned against ryuu and naraku's feet. She stared at yusuke as he ran up.   
  
Yusuke pointed to kagome. "who is that?!?" kagome smiled. "hello yusuke. I'm kagome. Or my real form." yusuke staggered back. "this day is getting weirder and weirder." kagome smiled happily. Kagome used her clawed hand and made symbols in the air as she chanted something. She then became the human kagome. Kagome stood up gracefully. As a human she reached sesshoumeru's, ryuu's and Hanhakujou's chest, as a demon her head reached their shoulder. Hiei was just alittle taller then her. ALITTLE, as a youki that is. (okay so in my ff he is just alittle shorter then everyone else!!!) kagome continued to space out then looking at yusuke quickly as they walked to the nearby vendors of ice-cream. Yusuke finally blew up when they reached there. "what is your problem girl?!?" kagome shook her head quickly lagged behind to near where ryuu was. They reached the vendor and looked at each other. Yusuke shrugged and pulled out empty pockets. Kagome shook her head as she elbowed up to the front of the line. "I'll pay." the huge group stared at her. Kurama finally asked. "where'd you get the money kagome?" kagome smiled and looked at hiei. "your sister was kind enough to let me come by before with her, and we sold one of my lesser kimonos…for I think err…" kagome looked thoughtful. "I think 2500 yen." yusuke's jaw dropped. "that much for a piece of silk!?!" kagome shrugged. "he said it was authentic." kagome looked at the vendor. "I'll take…one chocolate. And guys-?" here's the list so I don't have to make them sentences.  
  
They wanted…  
  
Yusuke= black licorice  
  
Kuwabara=lemon lime  
  
Hiei=vanilla and chocolate  
  
Kurama=strawberry but what amazed everyone was that ryuu instantly said he wanted cherry. He smiled at the others. "tell you in a minute my lord." kagome looked at the two lords with a raised eyebrow. "sesshoumeru?" sesshoumeru stared at her. So did Hanhakujou and naraku. "you choose." kagome smiled and looked at the man. "2 vanillas and one black licorice." the man got all the ice cream cones right. "that will be 210 yen." kagome nodded and handed over the money. She grabbed the tray and started to walk over to a table, unfortunately passing a group of gang boys. They smirked as the obvious leader pinched her butt. Kagome shrieked as she almost dropped the tray. But ryuu grabbed it in time. She turned to the boys with fire in her eyes. Yusuke came to her defense and stood next to her. The others chose to stay out of the lines of fire. Kagome slapped the boy to where a red handprint was imprinted on his cheek. Then fell to the group and tripped the leaders feet from out from under him. Kagome laughed as she sat down next to hiei and Hanhakujou. She turned to yusuke. "the boys here are like miroku. I think if I go out anytime. Someone is coming with me." the boys/men nodded.   
  
The demons enjoyed their ice-cream immensely. Ryuu laughed as he finished. "at home where my tribe is we had this. Except it was called sweet snow!" kagome laughed as she finished. "hai, I remember when you asked me to make it for you! That is a memorial moment!" they all laughed and had a good time. Kagome stood up and they all started to walk towards the shrine. Kagome saw the same gang from before in the alley up ahead. She eeped and hid behind naraku. The group laughed as they stopped them. Kagome then smirked as she stepped to the front of her friends. The leader smirked at her lecherously. Kagome smiled innocently up at his as she stepped forward. The man put a hand around her waist and pulled her up to his side. Kagome winked at her friends as she pulled her hands up to his chest. He smirked at her as she stood on tipsy toes. She put her lips to his ear. All the demons heard what she said. " look at me. I want to do something to you I wanted to do since I met you…" the man looked at her. Kagome smiled as she brought her knee up to his "friend". the boy fell to the ground in pain. Kagome smirked at him. "hello sunshine. I am your worst nightmare." kagome kicked him into 2 of his cronies as she punched the men nearby. Kagome stopped and bowed to the rest of them. "have fun." the men smirked as the group of losers were beaten to a pulp. Kagome smiled as she stretched. Naraku rolled his eyes as he bent down. Kagome smiled gaily as she climbed on. He gave her a piggy back ride. He locked his hands together behind his back so she wouldn't slip. Kagome rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep instantly. The demons decided to use their youki speed to get home. Kagome woke up when she was shook slightly by sesshoumeru. she yawned as she released her concealing spell and became her true form.   
  
Kagome went to her back pack and squealed when it sneezed. Then took a deep breath. She squealed as her recognized rei's scent of sage and lemongrass. She pulled rei out and hugged him lovingly. "my baby kitten. What are you doing here?" rei mewed and 'talked' to kagome of what he did. "let me get this straight. When I was imprisoned in my room, on the fifth day you snuck in and hid in my bag, so you would make sure I didn't leave you, then you stayed in it through out the day?" rei nodded and kagome held him closely. "thank you my friend." he nodded and yawned. Then his stomach gave a cute growl. Kagome laughed as she walked out to where the kitchen was. yukina was sitting there with a cup of tea. "hello yukina-chan." yukina nodded and offered a cup. Kagome took it gracefully as she got out a small plateful of shrimp. Kagome drank the tea in sips as she watched rei eat the food quickly. Kagome smiled as yukina stroked the kittens fur as it rubbed her thigh. "how's the crush on kuwabara yukina?" yukina laughed bashfully as she finished her tea. "I should check up of him right now. Go to bed kagome." kagome nodded as she walked back to the room she shared with naraku. Botan was staying in with kayko. Kagome smiled as she went into the closet and changed into pants and a tank top. She came out and laid down on the futon. Naraku was on the other leaning against the wall, one leg drawn up. He had his arm propped up on it. As he looked out the window. Kagome leaned on her stomach and stared at naraku as she set her chin on her hand. "I can't believe yusuke's dad is-" naraku shushed her as he looked at the other wall. Kagome understood as she could tell the walls had ears. Especially if the walls ears were youki's.   
  
Kagome sighed in sleepiness. She held rei to her side as she fell asleep.   
  
~*~*~  
  
sorry i have to imput another chapter i feel so alone! 


	6. it wasnt my fault!

HOLY SHINJUKU! I FORGET MAJOR CHAPTERS!!! Damnation. Sorry everyone…have to start it over slightly……sigh I feel so unloved.  
  
Jaa ne 


End file.
